


Chouhatsu

by judarchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Itachi, Breathplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Uchiha Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judarchan/pseuds/judarchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hasn't always been like this between them. There was a time, right after Itachi had been reunited with his beloved little brother, when they spent entire days making love to each other in the most tender of ways, constantly embraced as if afraid of being separated again. It slowly changed, this love of theirs, into something darker and more carnal, and suddenly holding each other and whispering “I love you”s wasn't enough anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chouhatsu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystal_Tsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [挑逗](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706373) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42)



> This is the first story I publish here! Yay!  
> It has like zero plot, but hopefully the smut will make up for the lack of it. 
> 
> This fic is a gift for Krystal_Tsuki, who wanted a SasuIta with dom!Sasuke, a blowjob, and breathplay.
> 
> Enjoy ♥  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated~ 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my own writing nor do I make any money off of my stories - all rights belong to the respective owners

........................................................................................................................................

Itachi's innate ability to awake Sasuke's most primal instincts never ceases to amaze the youngest Uchiha – tonight is no exception. They're halfway through dinner when Sasuke notices the odd way his brother is eating. He brings the food to his mouth and nibbles at it delicately, lips slowly, deliberately encasing the  _hashi_ in an obviously suggestive manner before savouring the tasty morsel with his eyes closed and an exaggeratedly ecstatic expression painted on his pretty face. When he's swallowed he proceeds to run his tongue over his lower lip a couple of times whilst staring at his little brother with those burning onyx irises of his, and repeats the act all over again. In all honesty, Itachi's display seems rather ridiculous to Sasuke. The eldest has never resorted to these kind of immature and silly means to get him in his bed, and he really can't see why he has chosen this particular night to behave like a desperate schoolgirl pathetically trying to turn her crush on.

And yet, Sasuke doesn't fail to notice the unmistakeable spark of arousal that runs down his spine by the time Itachi has taken the fourth bite.

“What are you doing, nii-san?” He can't help but ask, not succeeding in glaring chidingly at his brother like he meant to.

"What do you mean, otouto?"

......................... 

They barely make it to the master bedroom before Sasuke shoves Itachi against the wall, shoulder blades connecting roughly with the hard surface. Itachi gasps, not so much for the pain of the impact, but for the utterly ravenous look Sasuke has on his face. His obsidian eyes, so similar yet so different from his own, are glinting in the dim light. There's something dangerous in those irises, something lecherous and visceral that steals Itachi's breath away and makes him tremble with anticipation. Itachi's legs waver when he feels his brother's knee slip between his thighs and slide up, stopping only upon reaching his still-clothed crotch. Itachi whimpers, that light touch enough to send a shiver down his spine, and the strangled sound is immediately devoured by his brother's plush lips – lips that are now parted, tongue delving inside and entwining with his own. He finds himself clawing at Sasuke's shirt, pulling him closer, and Sasuke quickly grants his unspoken wish by fisting a hand in Itachi's hair, slotting their mouths at a better angle. The youngest Uchiha grinds his hips against Itachi's, a raw, instinctive action dictated by the unbearable need he has for his brother, and Itachi promptly responds, a broken moan leaving his lungs when he feels his half-hard member twitch against Sasuke's. Their movements get progressively more frantic from there – hands tear at clothes, lips and teeth and tongues clashing and enlacing in a mess of saliva.

It hasn't always been like this between them. There was a time, right after Itachi had been reunited with his beloved little brother, when they spent entire days making love to each other in the most tender of ways, constantly embraced as if afraid of being separated again. It slowly changed, this love of theirs, into something darker and more carnal, and suddenly holding each other and whispering “I love you”s wasn't enough anymore. Now their devotion is shown by nails scraping at sensitive skin and teeth biting at reddened lips until blood is drawn.

They succeed in removing almost all of each other's garments, smooth, pale flesh exposed to the moonlight that filters through the heavy curtains. Sasuke takes a moment to appreciate the sight his brother makes: long, dark hair loose from the usual ponytail, midnight eyes glazed over by arousal, a delicious crimson shade dusting his cheeks.

“Sasuke...” Itachi murmurs, and is immediately shushed by his sibling's mouth. The kiss is surprisingly chaste this time, a few moments and it's over.

“Don't ever leave me, Itachi.” Sasuke says in a serious tone, warm breath ghosting over Itachi's ear. The only reply the eldest is able to utter is a gasp, for his brother's lips are now latched to his neck, leaving a trail of love bites along his throat, tongue soothing the flushed skin soon after. Upon reaching one protruding collarbone, he halts. Scorching eyes bore into Itachi's, all of the youngest's need concentrated in those irises, and Itachi understands. Sasuke switches their positions, pressing his back against the wall, and groans as he sees Itachi already dropping to his knees in front of him. He tangles his fingers in his brother's silky hair, and Itachi raises his head to look at him just for a moment before he fixes his gaze on Sasuke's crotch, arousal visible through the light pants he's wearing. He closes the distance that separates his face from the dark fabric and starts mouthing teasingly at Sasuke's cock. The hand on his scalp tightens and a gasp accompanies the shallow forward thrust of Sasuke's hips. Itachi smiles against the now damp cotton – oh, how he loves to be here, on his knees before his little brother, vulnerable to his every whim.

He brings a hand up to skim over Sasuke's waistband, lightly slipping his fingers inside, barely raking the warm skin with his nails before retreating them and resting his palm on one sharp hipbone. Itachi glances up, locking his eyes with his brother's for a few moments before Sasuke whines impatiently and starts pushing the eldest's face towards his groin in a silent command. At that, Itachi hooks his thumbs into Sasuke's pants and fluidly tugs them and his undergarments down. Sasuke hisses as his heated flesh is exposed to the cool air, fingers instinctively clutching at his brother's shoulder.

“You're beautiful as always, otouto.” And he really is – from his gleamy eyes and blushing face, to his trembling hips and dripping length, curling prettily towards his taut stomach.

“Itachi... Please...” Itachi has never been good at ignoring his brother's pleas, and so he leans forward, tongue already darting out to lick at the wet tip of Sasuke's erection. He smirks inwardly when Sasuke inhales sharply, and quickly takes the entire head in his mouth, eager to hear the delicious sounds his little brother is wont to make whenever Itachi pleasures him. The salty flavour that hits his tastebuds as soon as he starts sucking is surprisingly delectable, and he can't stop the low groan that catches in his throat as he tightens his lips more firmly around Sasuke's member and takes it in deeper. The hold Sasuke has on Itachi's downy locks becomes almost painful when the eldest's tongue teases the ridge just below the tip and the vein that runs along the underside of his shaft.

There's something incredibly arousing in the possessiveness with which Sasuke grips the back of Itachi's head, and the latter can't help but bring a hand up to rub himself through the thin fabric of his pants, a muffled moan leaving his stretched lips.

“Itachi...” Sasuke whimpers again, pelvis thrusting forward in an attempt to get more friction. Itachi complies, taking more of his brother's erection in his mouth, stopping only when the tip reaches the back of his throat. He pulls back after a moment, cheeks hollowed and tongue savouring the smooth, delicate skin. They soon fall into a steady pace, Sasuke guiding his brother's bobbing head, and the hand that's not busy with Itachi's crotch sneaks up to grip one of the youngest Uchiha's thighs to prevent from losing his balance.

Before long, Sasuke starts panting, moans now spilling freely from his parted lips, eyes fixed on Itachi's pretty face. He never tires of the sight the eldest makes when he's like this, completely focused only on bringing pleasure to his little brother, long lashes fluttering against his cheekbones and the occasional groan escaping him. He feels a pang of pride when he realises that he's the only one who gets to see Itachi like this – such a powerful, majestic creature submitting to him so willingly. This thought fuels the fire in his loins, the coil in his stomach tightening in the most delicious of ways.

“I-Itachi... Faster...” A broken moan follows Sasuke's plea, and Itachi can't help but glance up, and his gaze is met by the imploring look in Sasuke's hazy eyes, brows furrowed and features scrunched up in bliss. The youngest soon starts thrusting his hips up frantically, nails digging into Itachi's scalp as the eldest speeds up his movements, the hand that was previously rubbing his own erection coming up to wrap around the base of Sasuke's shaft, stroking what he can't fit in his mouth. Sasuke whimpers with every ragged breath he exhales, long fingers tugging on Itachi's dark hair more roughly and urging the eldest to take him deeper. Faint choking sounds can be heard, but Sasuke is too lost in his pleasure to slow down, something in the back of his mind telling him that Itachi surely can bear with this.

Meanwhile, Itachi is doing his best to keep up with the pace, aware of his brother's quickly approaching release. He works his mouth relentlessly around the hard flesh, lips tightening just below the tip and tongue dipping lightly in the slit before sinking down again, chin meeting the hand that's stroking the base.

Itachi knows it's over when Sasuke stills his hips and holds his head firmly in place with trembling fingers, a sob wracking his body violently. He eagerly swallows the warm fluid that fills his mouth, and its bittersweet flavour is the loveliest taste he's ever known, the purest essence of his beloved little brother.

Strangled whines leave Sasuke's lips as he rides out the remains of his orgasm, his softening length twitching and his diaphragm spasming with his erratic breathing. When the last spark of pleasure has coursed through his body, he finally opens his eyes, fingers affectionately caressing that mess of inky hair. Itachi releases Sasuke's spent cock and licks at the corners of his mouth, a soft smile gracing his features. He slowly gets up, arms embracing Sasuke's waist as he seals their lips in a lazy kiss.

They stay like this for a little while, Itachi listening to his brother's heartbeat gradually return to its normal rhythm, and Sasuke simply basking in his post-orgasmic bliss. But the peaceful atmosphere is soon disrupted by the burning arousal still nagging at Itachi's mind. He suddenly finds himself mindlessly rocking his pelvis against Sasuke's naked thigh, member painfully hard in its confines.

Sasuke lets out a low chuckle. “Worry not, dear brother, I'm not done with you yet.” He purrs in Itachi's ear, flexing his knee to match the slow grinding of the eldest's crotch and earning a breathy moan in return. He latches his lips to his brother's throat, sucking lightly as his hands travel down, stopping only when they meet the soft cotton of Itachi's black pants. Sasuke barely teases the velvety skin of his sides before sliding the garment down, exposing the eldest's round, pretty ass and heated cock to his edacious eyes. He leaves a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses along Itachi's neck while his deft fingers soon find the neglected erection, trapped between his brother's stomach and his own hip.

“Sasuke...” The youngest silences Itachi with a quick peck on the lips, palm already stroking the hard flesh in his hand with deliberately slow motions.

“Now, now, Itachi – let's start playing for real, hm?” Sasuke's voice is like silk, sorcerous and mesmerising, and Itachi can't help but whimper, hips instinctively bucking upwards in an attempt to get more friction on his aching length. An impatient whine escapes Itachi's lips as Sasuke's hand moves lazily over his erection.

“Sasuke, please... I need...” The eldest breathes, resting his cheek on his brother's firm chest, body trembling with frustration.

“You always beg so nicely, nii-san.” The younger Uchiha sighs against Itachi's hair.

“I might as well just give in, hm?” Itachi sobs when Sasuke casually runs his thumb over his flushed tip, clear fluid leaking from the slit. He strokes him teasingly a few more times and then removes his hand entirely, placing it on the small of Itachi's back. A soft moan fills the air when Sasuke brings their mouths together in a searing kiss, gently pushing his brother towards the _futon_ at the same time. Itachi lets himself fall on the plush mattress, silky coverlet pleasantly caressing his back. He drags Sasuke down with him, spreading his legs to accommodate his little brother's body between his thighs. They kiss sloppily once more, tapered fingers clinging to pale skin, nails leaving little white crescents on heated flesh. Both Uchihas moan loudly when Sasuke slots their hips together and manages to make his newly hard member rub against Itachi's, parted lips still connected by a thin trail of saliva.

“Sasuke... I can't...” The eldest breathes out in a stifled whimper, dark lashes twitching against his blushing cheekbones. Sasuke obligingly hushes him and slides downwards leaving damp kisses here and there. He halts upon reaching one pert, pink nipple. He encloses it between his lips and flicks it playfully with his tongue, one hand slithering up to tweak the other tender nub with his thumb and forefinger as Itachi's chest heaves, spine arching sharply against the _futon_. Sasuke raises his head, suddenly stricken by the urge to see that beautiful being come apart under his ministrations. And the eldest sure is a sight to behold, sprawled like that on the mattress, long hair splayed beneath him and lean body tense with arousal. Itachi exhales a mewl and cracks one obsidian eye open, glassy gaze questioning the sudden loss of contact.

“Don't worry, Itachi, I have no intention to stop anytime soon.” Sasuke reassures him with a guileful smile. He brings both hands back up and resumes his rubbing and pinching, a content smirk tugging at the corners of his lips when his brother lets out a particularly satisfying cry.

Itachi doesn't even notice Sasuke retrieving a small vial of scented oil from somewhere near the _futon_ , too lost in his own lust to care. Only when the younger Uchiha nudges his knees wider apart he realises that Sasuke is finally getting serious.

“Come on, otouto...” Itachi whines, wiggling his hips to make his point.

“Patience, dear brother.” Sasuke chastises, placing a few kisses along the delicate skin of the eldest's inner thighs. He runs two fingers down one jutting hipbone, lightly grazing the dripping length resting against Itachi's lower stomach, bypassing the ripe sac underneath to gently press the fingertips to his brother's perineum. Sasuke grins at the gasp that echoes in the softly lit room and removes his hand entirely, uncorking the small glass vial to pour an adequate amount of sweet-smelling oil on his index and middle fingers.

Itachi's quickened breathing is the only sound that can be heard in the otherwise quiet bedchamber, and Sasuke can't help but feel immensely pleased, conscious of the fact that he's the only one who gets to see his brother so defenceless.

“My nii-san is so pretty, all spread out for me like this...” The younger Uchiha singsongs, slick fingers reaching down to tease Itachi's entrance. He lightly rubs the sensitive skin, revelling in the instinctive whimpers that leave the eldest's lips – whimpers that turn into high-pitched moans when he unceremoniously shoves his forefinger inside up to the knuckle.

“You're always so deliciously tight, no matter how many times I fuck you.” Sasuke murmurs impishly, pulling out the digit only to add one more, scissoring and curling them, trying to reach deeper and find that spot that never fails to make his brother cry out. A few tries later and Itachi is bowing his back, eyes shut and mouth open in a silent sob. Sasuke keeps assailing that delicate gland, dribbling more oil on his fingers and fitting a third one inside the now nicely stretched hole. Its thin skin is pink and shiny and invitingly puffy when the youngest Uchiha at last withdraws his digits, and he is suddenly reminded of his own arousal, now twitching at the prospect of being inside that lovely ass.

“Just a warning, nii-san – I won't be gentle.” Sasuke utters in a hoarse voice, wrapping his hand around his own shaft, slicking it up with the oil and the precome that has gathered at the tip. A groan escapes his lips as he positions himself between Itachi's thighs, aligning his member with the eldest's entrance and pushing in.

It's the most glorious feeling, having his brother's velvety insides squeeze his cock like this, and he can't stop his hips from thrusting forward, burying himself deeper in that tight heat. Itachi for his part can only call out Sasuke's name, voice broken by the continuous mewls that spill from his gaping mouth. The youngest Uchiha rams his hard, dripping length further in, stopping only when he's sheathed to the hilt.

“You look delectable, Itachi.” Sasuke groans, placing his hands on the base of each of Itachi's thighs, effectively halting the jerking movements of the eldest's quivering pelvis. He has to take a few steadying breaths himself, for it is incredibly difficult not to be overwhelmed by the clenching muscles gripping his member in the most delightful of ways.

“Sasuke... Please... Move...” Itachi manages to bite out, arms blindly reaching out to grab at his brother's shoulders. Sasuke bends down to peck the eldest on the lips before pulling out slowly and pushing back in, hips moving fluidly. Inevitably, the pace speeds up quite soon, the youngest's thrusts spurred on by his brother's shameless cries and utterly debauched appearance. The sight slowly stirs up a dark, twisted hunger from the depths of his being, and he abruptly has the need to do something, to degrade that perfect creature even more, to see him writhe and squirm and beg.

“Oh, Itachi... Damn you.” Sasuke grinds out, hand already worming up his brother's torso, fingers brushing against Itachi's sternum and finally wrapping around his throat in a firm hold. He relishes in the eldest's surprised gasp, and carelessly wrings harder, a thrill shooting down his spine at the chocking sounds Itachi makes. He involuntarily starts driving into him faster, a loud moan escaping from his lips to match the broken half-sobs that leave his brother's mouth. Sasuke's eyes threaten to fall shut in bliss, but he manages to slit them open in order to enjoy Itachi's current state – his long lashes, wet with unshed tears, are kissing his flushed cheeks, a trail of saliva running down his chin, tousled hair forming a dark halo around his head. That delicious display makes Sasuke tighten the digits still wounded around the eldest's neck, hips making a slapping sound against the back of his brother's thighs with each erratic thrust.

“S-Sasuke...” Itachi is wheezing now, white spots dancing behind his eyelids. But he soon notices that the lack of oxygen that's making him dizzy is also enhancing the pleasure he's getting from being filled over and over again by Sasuke's girth. He bends his spine and cants his hips upwards, the new angle aiding the youngest Uchiha in finding his prostate.

“Pl-please... S-Sasuke...” Itachi's thoughts are getting progressively more incoherent, and he doesn't really know what he's begging for. He needs to come, his untouched member twitching painfully each time the tip of Sasuke's cock jabs that wonderful spot inside of him. But he also can't breathe, the hand that is throttling him doesn't budge even when his fingers cover Sasuke's, weakly trying to loosen the vice-like grip that's surely bruising him by now. There is a mad light in his little brother's eyes, the same dangerous glint they had when he had shoved Itachi against the wall, but he honestly can't bring himself to care. He trusts Sasuke and he loves him more than anything else, so he lets him be, arms falling limply at his sides.

“Nii-san... I'm... almost...” Sasuke is rutting mindlessly into him, desperately racing towards completion, thrusts losing their rhythm with each passing second. He unseeingly reaches for Itachi's length and starts stroking it without paying particular attention to the skill, focusing only on making the eldest come as soon as possible, eager to feel those delicious spasms around his cock that always manage to send him over the edge. Sasuke's hold on Itachi's throat gets tighter, a gurgling moan escaping from his straining lungs as more saliva drips down his flushed cheek.

“Sa-su...” The eldest is struggling to get some air, but the more his head swims and his vision becomes blurred, the more intense the waves of pleasure that are washing over him grow. He knows he won't last much longer – it's too much, the hand that's choking him, the erection pounding into him, the friction on his own member, the intoxicating scent of his little brother's arousal.

Just as his lips start turning blue, he lets out a faint whimper and comes, staining his stomach and Sasuke's fingers. He can feel his abused insides clenching around the youngest's length, and a few moments later the other climaxes as well, a silent scream expressing the ecstasy that courses through his lean body. He rides out his orgasm with a couple more thrusts, spilling deeply inside his brother before he pulls out his spent cock, letting go of Itachi's neck. Sasuke manages to gather enough strength not to fall directly on top of the eldest as his knees give out and collapses next to his brother.

He's still catching his breath when a sudden concern hits him.

“Itachi? Nii-san?” He rolls to his side and cups Itachi's cheek, a relieved sigh escaping him as he sees the eldest open his watery eyes and give him an exhausted, but content, smile.

“I love you, Sasuke.” Itachi says, simply, voice still raspy, and leans in to place a tender kiss on his little brother's lips.

“Does it hurt?” Sasuke asks as he traces a finger along the purple bruises that are already blooming around Itachi's throat.

“Not as much as you think.” Comes the other's reply, and this seems to reassure Sasuke enough to lay back down on the _futon_ , arms encircling his brother's waist, uncaring of the drying semen that's starting to stick to their skin.

“I love you too, nii-san.” Is all the youngest can say before sleep claims them both.

 

Fin ♥

 

 


End file.
